Henge Love
by Vblume
Summary: Kakashi thinks Sakura needs saving, putting himself in a precarious position to help her. Who will save him? Kakasaku/ changing Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Genma looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders tonight.

"No pretty girls fighting over you tonight Genma?", the Copy nin teased, eyes peeking at him over the edge

of his book.

"Kakashi. I ..really need someone to talk to. Can you come to my place for awhile? Have a drink there?"

Whatever it is it must be bad. This was far from typical Genma behavior. He glanced around the bar then

looked back at the senbon wielder.

Letting out a small sigh and a shrug, he got up from his seat."Let's go."

Why everybody wanted his advice he'd never know. It's not like _he_ was happy.

They trudged towards Genma's apartment, two blocks from the bar.

As they walked, Kakashi asked him quietly,"What is this about Genma?"

"I'd rather talk about it inside."

The Copy nin nodded, ducking into his friend's front door and sitting on Genma's couch.

Genma sealed the room then went to the kitchen,"Whiskey?"

"Sure." Kakashi replied, eyes widening as Genma brought a large bottle with two glasses to the coffee table.

"I do plan on making it home after this, Genma."

"I want you to be too drunk to hit me before I tell you what I'm thinking of doing."

Oh great, what was it this time? Or rather who.

"Girl trouble then?"

"I'll say,"Genma sighed, gulping down a glass before speaking again,"I was attacked in my office yesterday

by a very dangerous woman."

"Who would that be?" Kakashi asked, sipping on his own glass.

"Sakura Uchiha."

The Copy nin chuckled. Being confronted by a furious Sakura could drive a man to drink and ask for help.

"Just apologize, stay away from her fists and wait. She's got a temper but it will blow over. What did you do?"

"Nothing yet, and she didn't make it easy on me."

Genma could feel the dark glare on him before he ever saw it. As he turned his head to face it he spoke rapidly

before it was too late, putting up his hands in a show of peace.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you! She said she wants me to sleep with her!"

"Bullshit." A small sentence saying the conversation was over. The Copy nin stood.

Genma looked alarmed,"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Sakura. Now."

"Please don't! She asked me not to tell! It's late anyway, she's probably asleep."

"Goodbye Genma."

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the lingerie Ino had helped her pick out. It was really sexy.

The anticipation of more frequent sex was all over her face. Finally she had spoken up.

Sasuke didn't want her enough to stay home, but he respected her enough to allow her to feel wanted by someone.

She was surprised at how less bitter she felt now, wishing she would have said something sooner.

Sasuke loved her, she knew he did, he just wasn't that interested in sex in general.

He couldn't change it anymore than she could. It wasn't Sasuke's fault really.

Once she admitted responsibility for her happiness, the amount she had was up to her.

It was scary at first, but right now it was a wonderful relief.

There was a knock at the door. It was very late. Genma?

She donned her robe just in case and went downstairs. Whoever it was had masked their chakra.

She opened the door a crack and peered out.

"Hello?"

A foot wedged itself in the door, the Copy nin behind it."Let me in Sakura."

"Kakashi?", Sakura unfastened the chain on the door and opened it,"Is everything alright?"

"No", he grumbled, stepping in and sitting at her table.

Sakura locked the door and came over to sit with him, being careful to keep her robe closed.

She'd neglected the tie somewhere upstairs, assuming she could handle whatever it was by opening the

door a crack or letting Genma in so she could take it off.

With one hand clasped at her front she reached out the other to take his, her concerned face asking,"What's wrong?"

"I just had a talk with Genma at his apartment," he said, accusation in his eyes.

Sakura held her head high. She'd come too far for this,"And?"

"And he says you want to have an affair with him."

Sakura said nothing.

Kakashi sighed,"Look, I know Sasuke is rarely home, and everybody has….needs, but.."

"Sasuke understands, and I thought Genma could keep his mouth shut,"she said, releasing his hand and

standing in a whirl of red fabric, revealing a leg with… gartered stockings?

Kakashi swallowed, the brief flash making him uncomfortably warm, suddenly imagining what she could have

done to make his friend consider fucking the dangerous Uchiha's wife despite having plenty of options.

"What do you mean he understands?"

"He understands I need more than he can give me."

Alright, then,"Why Genma?"

"Discreet I thought, attractive, I hear the girls talk about what he can do."

Kakashi's frown deepened,"He's a lot older than you, Sakura."

She creased her brow,"So? Most men my age are taken and have families. I want sex, not to be a homewrecker Kakashi."

He made a last push to change her mind,"You think you can go through with this, that everything will be alright, but it won't.

Have you already been with someone other than Sasuke? Are you sure you can go through with this Sakura?"

Sakura pushed back, dropping her robe, giving him a determined glare.

"Does it look like I'm scared to you? Go home Kakashi. I'm not a little girl anymore."

He averted his eyes, but it was too late. He'd seen her shaved pussy, the stockings, the garter belt against her

toned sexy stomach, the shelf bra with her pretty pink nipples, and gotten instantly hard.

He mumbled a quick,"I'm sorry", before escaping through her door into the night.

Sakura's stomach flashed with heat. There was no doubt. Kakashi had responded to what he saw.

Feeling more confident now, Sakura bounced back upstairs. She would give Genma hell tomorrow for telling

Kakashi before she bedded him.

* * *

Genma arrived at Jonin headquarters the next morning, creeping into his office and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Genma." a deep voice said, making him jump inside, turning quickly to the source.

"Kakashi? What are you doing in here?"

"You're going to spend the day as me Genma, and I'm going to spend the day in here as you until I can talk Sakura out of this."

Genma sighed sadly,"I take it your talk last night didn't work? I know you want to protect her Kakashi, but she's grown.

She's serious too. She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"We'll see." Kakashi handed him his key."Don't make me too ashamed tomorrow, Genma."

Genma winked at him,"You either."

He left his office in a henge and headed to Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi frowned, removing his mask and donning a henge of Genma.

This probably wasn't his best idea, but he couldn't come up with anything else.

Poor Naruto would have a heart attack if Sakura did to him what Kakashi had been the recipient of last night.

He didn't want any of her other friendships affected because of this. Ino probably wanted her to do what she was doing,

tired of her friend being unhappy. If "Genma" rejected her kindly enough, maybe she would rethink this whole thing.

An hour later, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Sakura walked in, eyes lined with kohl and glossed lips."Are you ready?"

Her body language, the look on her face, screamed that _she_ was.

"For what?", he asked, feeling unbelievably awkward. There was a beautiful woman in here with him that

expected to be fucked. One he'd seen in a rather lewd costume last night. One he'd refused to touch himself

to the thought of, though maybe he should have based on how he was responding now.

He hadn't been in a position like this, with a woman who seemed ready to devour him, for too long.

He could always escape before it went too far.

Instead of answering him, she came to stand very close, pretty green eyes looking into Genma's chocolate ones.

She grasped him through his pants.

"You've seen mine. Now I want to see yours."

 _Oh no_. His body betrayed him as his lovely former student caressed his cock through his pants.

 _Do something you idiot._

"Sakura. I don't think I can do this."

Her brows furrowed in anger,"Why not? Is it because you told Kakashi?"

"No, I.."

"Fine.", she cut him off. "I have other places to go. Goodbye, Genma."

He hadn't accounted for that. He needed more time.

"Sakura wait!"

"For what?", she questioned, her hand on the doorknob.

"I just..well it's a little fast is all. I want to start slower."

"We're not dating. We're fucking. If we're not I'll just go to Raidou or Sora."

Neither one of those men would turn her away, nor would he get a drop of information from them.

He needed to touch her or let her go. He inwardly sighed. He was making a horrible mistake.

Maybe he could save her marriage and they would forgive him. Maybe not.

"I want you.", he said. "Please stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke visits his wife and she confesses. So does Sasuke. They talk about their marriage

 _Sasuke had known this day would come, the day Sakura hit the end of her patience, a day that had long_

 _come and gone for him. He never bothered telling her why, not because she didn't deserve to know,_

 _but because she would never accept it until she was ready to leave._

 _He was seated with her on the grass, Sakura nestled between his legs, an arm wrapped around her and his_

 _head resting atop hers. He truly loved this, being close to her. When they had traveled together the first few_

 _months it had been paradise for him. He had been head over heels in love, his desire to be near her overwhelming._

 _He made love to her one night, and then the next, and then didn't want to again for five months._

 _It wasn't the pregnancy, it wasn't the sex itself because it had been incredible. It was how much she wanted it_

 _compared to him. How he either ended up being a failure or used or obligated, and how rejected, hurt and eventually_

 _desperate his wife became. He had hoped that coming home when he was ready to give her what she wanted could_

 _save them. It only made him lonely for companionship and her curling in on herself wondering why she wasn't wanted anyway._

 _He leaned down to speak softly into her ear._

 _"Please don't go."_

 _"It can't stay like this Sasuke.", she said, lip trembling,"I'm tired of needing you in a way you just don't need me."_

 _"You will take a lover regardless if you go, Sakura.I want to be near you, with you."_

 _She stiffened. He could feel her pain in waves, wishing now he didn't tell her but knowing it was right to,_

 _and continued,"I want to be close to you like that too sometimes."_

 _Sakura heaved a heavy sigh,"About every six months, Sasuke."_

 _"After you take a lover, write to me. I will be back a month afterwards to try. Just try once more, Sakura._

 _If it is not enough I will let us go. If it is, I will stay, and we can both be happy again."_

 _After he had come to visit this time she had broken down, told him how she nearly betrayed him at a_

 _holiday party, before Ino walked in and dragged the man off her._

 _Then she'd asked for him to come home or give her a divorce._

 _He had kissed her and told her how lonely he was without her there everyday, that he couldn't let her be_

 _because his level of desire hurt her and he couldn't bear to watch her hurt over it anymore. Or let her hurt him._

 _She had responded with agonized rage._

 _After a night of tears, here they were._

 _"I'll try.", she whispered._

It took her a few weeks to realize that nothing would make her husband want her more than a few times

a year and that she had a choice to make.

Once she made it, the thought of being desired the way she needed and maybe enjoying Sasuke's regular

presence again became attractive. Even for Sarada's sake.

Despite her bold behavior, she was nervous right now, hoping to sway Genma into taking control and just

getting the "being with someone other than Sasuke" part out of the way.

If it had actually been Genma in the room with her, she would likely have had just that.

Of course, it wasn't.

He had said he wanted her, asked her to stay, but made no move toward her.

She unbuttoned her dress, waiting for him to approach.

She let it fall to the ground, saying simply, "Touch me."

Oh my. There it is again. The naughty outfit that haunted his dreams last night.

He had to do something before she got angry again and left .

 _Move your feet Hatake. Treat it like a seduction mission. Get information about what the hell is going on._

 _Do only what you have to. Act like Genma._

"You're husband was here not that long ago. He didn't help you out sweetheart?", he said as he let his eyes

rove over her. She had a great body. If it wasn't attached to Sakura he'd be well on his way to being inside it .

He resisted the urge to shake that thought from his mind visibly.

"He doesn't want it very often.", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against him.

"That's a shame", he whispered, pressing back into her.

She began leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck, stroking him through his pants again.

"Do you believe him?", he asked.

Better to get the important questions out there now before she put all of the blood in his head down south.

She was certain,"Yes."

How? How could Sasuke not want her?

"How long has it been?", he got out before feeling her small bare fingers wrap around his shaft. Her nibbles on

his neck were driving him crazy. He needed to touch back, but held himself still, knowing once he felt her body

under his fingertips he might forget who she was until he woke up hating himself tomorrow.

"Eight months."

His heart sank for her. He brought both hands up and held her face, gave her a chaste kiss with sorrow in his eyes.

Sasuke had been in the village twice in that time.

Sakura was approaching her mid thirties and seemed fairly passionate anyway.

He would give her this. She would never know. He could apologize for his visit to her house last night afterward,

see how she felt about things. Then find Sasuke and demand an explanation.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura? If there's anything you don't want me to do, tell me ok?"

She nodded,"OK."

He teased her into a beautiful mess over and over,watching her eyes flutter closed and moaning out at the bliss he gave her. When he put his fingers inside of her he struggled not to just let himself feel it with his cock, but he let it be.

He could not hold a henge during orgasm.

That would be a disaster that would ruin their friendship and it kept him in check.

The moment she left, he shunshinned to his apartment, forgetting that Genma was there.

He turned on the hot water in the shower and stroked himself madly, remembering her sprawled out on the desk

with her legs wrapped around his shoulders, so he could talk to her tonight without bending her over her kitchen counter.

She was absolutely beautiful.

He met a mischievously smiling Genma at the bathroom door.

"Hard to resist right? Did you?".

Kakashi scowled, unhappy to be giving details.

"I made her happy, just not with what she wanted."

"So now what?", Genma asked.

"I'm going to talk with her tonight, see why Sasuke isn't doing it."

"I know why. She told me. You should've asked."

That would've been good to know beforehand."Why?"

"He loves her, he just doesn't want to. I don't get it either. Anyway, he told her to find someone

that would so she could be happy and he could come home and not feel like he had to."

Kakashi laid his head in a hand,"Oh shit."

"Does that mean I can have her now?"

"Get out of my apartment, Genma."


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi realizes Sakura won't give up and decides to be the one she turns to whether she knows it or not.

Sakura saw a tall jonin with a brown bag in his hand, waiting for her after her shift.

She frowned, biting out a curt,"You're too late to stop me _sensei_.", as she walked

past him.

He turned and followed her.

"Sakura, I came to apologize."

The pinkette halted her steps, looking over her shoulder at him. "Really?"

He held up the bag and shook it.

"I brought a surprise for you."

Forgiveness shown in her eyes a brief moment, then excitement as she looked at the markings on the bag.

"You brought me candy?"

He nodded.

He pinched food on a regular basis. He was infamous for it.

"What's the catch?"

He gave her an eye crinkle in return, hoping to put her at ease.

"I want to talk to you. No lecturing."

She smiled. "OK."

* * *

Maybe he was doing more harm than good. To himself, especially.

She was sitting on her couch, telling him how nice it felt to be wanted again while circling her own hand on

her thigh like he had done just hours ago.

His eyes were drawn to the movement, clearly staring instead of making eye contact, when Sakura asked,

"What's wrong?"

Startled out of his memory of what he did to her shortly after he'd made that move himself, he said,

"Do you think Genma is the right person for this Sakura?"

Yes, women loved him, at least in the beginning. If she kept coming back the special attention would vanish.

He saved that for the new ones.

She laughed. "He surely knows what he's doing. I have no complaints."

He pushed the smile off his face with force at the compliment.

"I just mean that maybe it would be better if you found someone who really cared about you ."

That's what she wanted, he knew it, but she was stuck.

"Sasuke cares about me."

With him.

"I meant someone a bit more … compatible, that wants sex as much as you do."

Defensive anger flashed on her face, "It's just sex Kakashi!"

He did not want to argue with her again, but here he was, starting it.

He sighed. He was going to say it, then she was going to throw him out. So be it.

"If it doesn't mean anything, then why did it hurt so much when Sasuke didn't want it?"

To his surprise, she rested a hand at her temple, her face twisting in pain.

He walked to her, taking her other hand in his.

"Do what you feel you need to Sakura. I'm on your side. Just make sure what you do is _you_ doing it

and not circumstance making you do something else."

She blinked up at him through her tears, nodding with a strained smile.

Maybe he should have just stayed out of it.

She was a smart girl. She would figure this out.

As he turned to go, he heard her small voice.

"You were right Kakashi."

"Hmmm?"

"I've never been with anyone but Sasuke. I have to know. I _promised_ to try."

He was doomed, right to hell.

"Alright Sakura."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, fists clenched.

"Can you get Genma for me? Please?"

He tipped his head in acknowledgement of her request.

"I'll get him for you. Goodnight."

As he shut the door behind him, he knew he wouldn't be getting Genma.

He would be returning himself.

He had already screwed up his relationship with her by interfering, by touching her.

He wanted her now, didn't want to give her away.

Maybe being with her would get it out of his system, make him feel guilty enough to stop feeling the way he

did, or make it all worse.

Ignoring it was not an option anymore.

He couldn't get the desire and rapture he'd seen on her out of his head, how he had throbbed to enter this

girl who he cared about and meant to protect but now wanted to see scream his name too.

If he hated himself enough, he would drop the henge and she would never speak to him again.

He probably deserved that at this point. He wasn't the good person he thought he was.

If she really was going to have a lover, if that's what she really wanted, it was going to be him.

He just wished like hell he didn't have to do it while acting like Genma.

He went to his apartment, grabbed his chakra cuffs and the blindfold he had for the

rare occasion he slept with a kunoichi and wanted his lips free, and headed back

to Sakura's as one Shuranai Genma.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi spends the night. Sarada comes home.

When he came back, she didn't answer the door.

He peered in her patio window. She had fallen asleep in the armchair.

Knowing how stiff she would be the next day, he entered and shook her awake.

"You can't sleep like this Sakura. You'll regret it tomorrow."

She shrugged,"I do it all the time."

He walked her to her bed, pulling the covers back for her.

"What happened to Genma?", she asked.

"Genma's busy tonight. He said he'll see you tomorrow if that's alright."

She nodded, looked up at him as he tucked her in.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, making you uncomfortable."

She must have meant exposing herself last night.

"I was surprised, not sure if I'd say uncomfortable."

She was skeptical. "Seeing me naked isn't uncomfortable?"

He stood up straight and tapped his chin, eyes tilted to the ceiling.

"Maybe if you were ugly, Sakura-chan."

His eyes met hers again,"I rather enjoy seeing pretty naked girls."

He was hoping to make her red, or maybe laugh at him and break the ice of his attraction to her.

She was blinking at him in the dark, very quiet.

He was about to take it back or reel it in somehow, scared by her silence that he'd been too forward,

when she whispered,"Thank you Kakashi."

He gave her a warm smile, one large hand cupping her head and brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan."

He turned to go.

"Please stay." her voice rang out to him.

Kakashi froze. Was she propositioning him?

He turned back to her, waiting for an explanation before he crossed a boundary he couldn't blame on a henge.

Unless it was very clear she wanted him, he wasn't sure about changing their friendship into something else entirely at this point.

"I just...I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Please?"

So that was it. He could do that.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, what if you take advantage of me in my sleep?"

She threw her pillow at him.

"Get over here and lay down!"

"Alright! Alright!", he chuckled, holding up his hands,"Just make sure you tell me you love me in the morning."

"Kakashi!"

"Let me change out of my clothes first. I sleep in the nude, by the way."

She rolled her eyes at him," Hurry up. I'm tired."

He knew that wasn't permission to hop in her bed naked. She really was tired.

Maybe some other time. For now, he was happy he'd been able to tease her a little and make life fun for a moment.

He left on his underclothes, his mask, then decided to remove his shirt. She had always taken care to ensure his

privacy when healing him, only exposing what scrap of him she was working on. He was pretty sure she'd never seen

his whole torso at once. Now that she knew what he thought of her, he wanted to know what she thought of him.

He would never have imagined her looking at him like that once upon a time. Genma was older than him though,

and she said she found him attractive.

It didn't hurt to try.

She was facing away from him when he climbed into bed with her.

He slid under the covers, close to her but not touching.

He let sleep take him.

He woke up with her bare leg slung over him, her face buried in his chest, his erection pressing into her belly as she

moved slightly against him. Fighting the urge to grab her leg and hold it while he pushed back, he looked down and

realized she was still asleep, but waking up.

He closed his eyes, feigning sleep until he figured out what to do.

After a few moments, he heard a tiny,"Oh my god!."

She was awake, but hadn't moved.

He cracked his eyes just enough to see.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what she felt pressing against her abdomen would feel like wedged between her legs.

Kakashi was very lucky. She glanced up at him quickly. He was still fast asleep. Her eyes landed on his chest again.

He was gorgeous. She never would have thought it, mostly because the hot ones normally showed it off.

Even Sasuke, though he probably did it to screen others into categories of who he needed to be wary of and who wasn't interested.

So why did Kakashi cover up such amazing hotness?

Why was he showing it to her now?

She wished she wasn't his former student.

Kakashi was probably great in bed. What he bothered to do he did well.

If only she could take him for a spin without him knowing, without screwing up the

relationship they had. He wouldn't hurt her. She knew that.

Genma being busy last night had put everything in stark relief for her.

Yes, it was easier to resort to the playboy.

She saw an advantage to finding someone who was lonely too, though.

Like the fine, modest man in front of her.

She had an idea.

Maybe she could seduce him in a henge.

He'd never know and it wouldn't change their friendship.

She could be someone else with him, make his life a little brighter sometimes too.

She was a genjutsu specialist, after all.

Kakashi could see her wheels turning, smell her arousal as she looked at him.

The erection he had nearly willed away came back in full force.

He pretended to stir. He couldn't stay like this very long now without doing something.

She moved away, grabbing the clothes on her nightstand and escaping to the bathroom.

Kakashi groaned softly, a hand landing on his forehead once she closed the door.

He ached to have her now. She knew how wrong it was. She still wanted him.

What was she planning? If she asked him to do it he would kiss and fuck her until she saw stars.

Maybe he needed to stay away for a little while, get a grip before he got himself in trouble he didn't care to get out of.

"Mom! I'm home!", Sarada's footsteps sounded on the stairs.

His clothes were still in the bathroom Sakura was in.

With no time to lose, he picked the lock and barged in, turning to lock the door behind him.

"What the..!"

Kakashi pressed her back to his chest and clamped his hand over her mouth.

He whispered to her,"Sarada is home."

"Mom?"

Kakashi let go of her and she walked to the door.

Sakura spoke to her daughter through it.

"Im taking a shower honey. I'll be out soon. I'm glad you're home."

"Isn't dad supposed to be here soon?", Sarada chirped back.

"I haven't written him yet. I will and it won't be long now."

"Fine,", Sarada pouted,"but hurry up mom!"

Her footsteps retreated down the stairs again.

Kakashi tilted her chin to look in her eyes as he asked her,

"Why is he waiting to come home until you write him Sakura?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke gets word from his wife. Kakashi and Genma get a pretty young visitor. Sakura, in a henge.

Sasuke waited everyday for the post, leaving his window open a little for a messenger bird if she wanted

to send that instead. It had been nearly a month and no word.

It was torture.

Each night he would go to bed wondering if _this_ was the night that his wife fell into someone else's arms.

He just wanted to know so he could stop wondering, grieve that she was no longer just for him.

Finally come home from the exile, wake up to her, be there for Sarada who didn't have to hear her mother

cry anymore because he wasn't enough and was all she had.

He had come home to be with her this time, but after she confessed and he told her the truth she couldn't

bear to be near him. He had reached out to touch her and she had shied away, sobbing and looking bruised inside.

Holding her on the grass was the closest she'd let him come.

Maybe she would simply leave him after all.

Then it finally came.

 _Sasuke,_

 _I have taken a lover._

 _Sarada misses you._

 _Sakura_

His heart sank at the tone and implication of the letter.

He took note of the date anyway and began biding his time until he came home again.

* * *

Kakashi was patting her on the back,"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I shouldn't have lied." Sakura bit her lip, conflicted.

"This shouldn't be something you have to do. If you want a lover, take one. If you don't, don't."

Hearing that Sasuke was expecting this as soon as possible explained some of her actions and decisions

that made no sense before. Now the pressure was off. She could seek what she wanted.

She knew he would be home in a month, expecting a life with her that would make him happy again.

She could deal with that, or find another way.

He wasn't proud of all of his thoughts and actions through this.

Convincing her not to force herself into another man's arms, to listen to her own heart, was something that he was.

She smiled, nodding,"You're right."

If she came to him, he would receive her. He knew that.

Taking that choice away from her had been tempting.

If he didn't care for her, he might have given in.

He embraced her, warmth racing through him at her nearness.

"I'm gonna go tell Genma the bad news."

Her fingers curled into the top of his shirt.

"Come back later?", she asked.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, in the morning. I'll make you breakfast."

He smiled,"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

She looked at him, raising a brow and letting her fingers loose from his shirt.

"We'll see."

* * *

"I have never cockblocked you like this Kakashi. Damn."

Genma shook his head in disgust.

His friend was unsympathetic.

"You'll live Genma. Here comes another potential victim now."

She was very pretty, young with long blonde hair and a short red skirt, turning heads

all the way to their table.

Her plump red lips curved up as she approached.

"Mind if I sit here guys?"

Genma smiled widely, looking her up and down.

"Not at all, sweetheart. Have a seat."

She sat next to Kakashi, brushing his leg with her red tipped fingers under the table.

There was a hum of chakra there, but masked. Her scent wafted to him.

Sakura.

Hiding behind his book, he realized he had an opportunity to shamelessly flirt with her.

He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he was going to find out.

He pocketed his book, being sure to brush his fingers along her leg as he did.

He turned to her with contemplative interest.

"Would you like a drink?"

She blushed, searching his eyes. "Yes."

He took her hand and raised it up, "Let's go."

Leaving a pouting Genma at the table, he led her to the bar.

Sakura was having more fun than she ever remembered having.

Kakashi was funny, a great dancer, and treated her like a desirable woman every moment.

Everything he did, from standing just behind her and letting his deep voice caress her ears, to the way he gripped

her waist on the dance floor, to the look in his eye promising pleasure was making her dizzy with desire.

Then, he pressed her up against the wall in the dark hallway and kissed her.

She felt him shaking with needing her, felt her panties dampen.

She made up her mind.

"Take me somewhere, Kakashi."

His lips dropped to her neck, making a trail up to her jaw.

"To do what, beautiful?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Fuck me. Please."

He grasped her, shunshinning to his apartment.

She knew she had a choice. She could have walked up to anyone.

She had gone through all of this because she chose him.

He was definitely in the mood to reward her for doing it.

All he had to do was remember not to call out her real name

until he meant to.

She threw her clothes off the moment they arrived. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him.

He kissed her as she took his shirt and jacket off, his hands kneading her firm behind. He laid her down on his bed,

took off his pants and climbed over her. She was dripping and he was frightened she might recognize his foreplay

from Genma's office.

He kissed her, nudging her entrance with his solid erection.

He deepened the kiss to distract her and pushed all the way inside.

She winced, gripping his shoulders.

Kakashi cried out, stilling himself to prevent an instant release.

 _You shouldn't have let this happen Sasuke. As long as she wants me, I will give it to her._

Once he got a hold of himself and he felt her body relax, he began pumping within her slowly, hands on either

side of her head to keep her lips and neck accessible.

Sakura's eyes rolled back. Kakashi was hot and hard inside her, so snugly that her G spot was stroked with every thrust .

His face was astonishingly handsome, his powerful muscles in plain view as he fucked her.

Her muscles grabbed his cock firmly, wanting to keep him there, making Kakashi groan.

The sound and the sight of it made pleasure swirl in her abdomen. He reached down and thumbed her clit, pumping faster.

"Fuck!" she cried out, feeling herself wind tight around him, her entire body tingling, the string ready to snap.

"Come for me.", Kakashi panted, putting his head down next to hers and thrusting madly, on the verge of cumming himself.

Once she clamped down on him and screamed her release, he pulled his head up to watch her face, watch her change.

She couldn't hold it either. For a few moments, he saw her beautiful pink hair and green eyes, her flushed face full of ecstasy and relief.

He came within her then, her name on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi has a conversation with Sakura. Sasuke comes home for breakfast.

Kakashi laid next to her in the dark, waiting for her to comment.

He had clearly said her name. Her silence was making him so anxious he was about to confront her when

she finally spoke up. "Who is she to you?"

So she still wanted to pretend. He would play along for a bit then.

"A beautiful woman I've known for a long time. We've had lots of different relationships to each other over the years."

Paranoid she was found out, she asked,"Have you ever been with her like this?"

Kakashi cringed, hoping she wouldn't hit him. Might as well be honest now.

"Accidentally, more or less.", he confessed.

Sakura's eyes widened,"How do you accidentally have sex with someone Kakashi?"

"I was trying to stop her from being with someone else. I was using a henge of a man she was interested in

so I could turn her down and she would go back to her husband. I ended up touching her instead."

That was him? In Genma's office?

Sakura was completely embarrassed. She'd practically jumped him and he _did_ try to tell her no.

"So now you want her?"

"Yes."

They were very close. Maybe there was more to it?

"Are you in love with her?", she asked.

He gave her his thoughts,"If I let it happen, I could be."

Disconcerted because the chemistry between them hadn't been easy to ignore and sensing trouble ahead

if she didn't discourage him , she scoffed. "So are you just going to move in, replace her husband?"

He laughed,"She doesn't need me there. She's been handling things for a while now on her own.

I don't think her daughter will be too happy with a lot of changes at home either, but they'll find that out soon."

She frowned,"How's that?"

"Her husband is coming home to stay, and he's not the type to go along with someone else's idea of order."

That was true. His visits often flipped things upside down until he left.

"So what do you want then?"

"I don't really have any specific dreams or ideas besides being there for them when they need me.

I don't want to break anything she's built because I'm so proud of her for doing it."

His admiration made her heart flutter. She never knew anyone noticed.

He shrugged," I guess I just want the woman in my arms, help the girl and be her friend."

Of course, it wasn't that simple.

"What about her husband?"

He sighed,"He should have told her about his issue long ago. They both got hurt, and I feel for him,

but there are plenty of women that prefer very little sex. He can find one. I'm hoping he will."

Sakura's eyes stung,"What if this woman doesn't want him to find someone else?"

He turned and looked directly into her eyes, cupping her cheek.

"Then she's doing just as much wrong to him as he did to her, though it would help her to know how

he feels. She might struggle with letting him go, but she loves him. She's a good enough person to let

him be happy someday."

Maybe , Sakura thought, heart panging.

"If you care about her so much, why are you here with me?"

Kakashi smirked, ready to end this game.

"I didn't screw her in that office because I can't hold a henge when I come."

He casually put his arm around her and continued.

"Neither can you, Sakura-chan. Give me another 20 minutes and I'll prove it to you."

She broke his hold, grabbed her clothes and ran.

He smiled, wondering what breakfast would be like now.

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night, shaking from his nightmare.

Shadowed hands had been running over her skin, Sakura's body trembling in rapture he wasn't giving her.

His own hand turned to ether when he reached out for her, passing right through her.

He could feel her heart turning away from him.

He had to see her. Now. He packed his things quickly and headed for home.

Maybe it wasn't too late to bring her back to him, keep her to himself again.

He was wrong about this, thinking he could give her to someone else.

He couldn't bear it after all.

* * *

Sakura had come home, showered, and laid in her bed staring at the ceiling until she

finally fell asleep, wishing he wouldn't have said her name and she could have stayed, wondering why it

hurt her heart that it had felt so good to be in his arms.

Why did it make her so happy that he had known it was her?

She awoke to the smell of pancakes and eggs and the sound of voices downstairs.

"That one looks like it has our fan on it and the Uzumaki symbol, Dad."

Sasuke smiled at his daughter,"That's what it is."

"Neat!", Sarada said, placing the plate on the table and shoveling a stack of pancakes next to it.

"Sasuke?", Sakura asked as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

He nodded an acknowledgement.

"Sakura."

"What's going on?"

"I came early.", he said,"Sarada says you planned on having a guest for breakfast. You seemed tired so

I decided to help."

 _Kami help me._

Kakashi would actually have the gall to show up. She was doomed.

A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!", Sarada bounded for the door, opening it wide."Lord Sixth! Come on in!"

Sakura fainted.

Sasuke carried her upstairs and laid her down in their bed while Sarada talked happily with Kakashi.

"You did a great job!", Kakashi said, ruffling the young Uchiha's hair.

"Dad helped me.", she beamed.

He was sick with worry and trying not to show it. When he came in Sasuke had been carrying a limp

Sakura to their room.

"I'll be right back Sarada."

"OK. Come back before it gets cold!", she called after him.

Sasuke heard the Copy nin coming up the stairs, gently rapping his knuckles on the door once he reached it.

"Come in."

Kakashi's face flashed concern when he saw Sakura unconscious on the bed.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?"

Sasuke smirked softly, brushing the back of his fingers over her forehead.

"She often does this when I come home.", he said, affection in his gaze.

When he turned to regard Kakashi, a question burned in his eyes instead.

"You notice everything Kakashi."

He had known Sasuke long enough to know what the unspoken question was.

 _You know something about my wife's lover. Tell me._

"Why be jealous now, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha did not flinch."I was wrong. Who is he?"

Kakashi shook his head,"Killing people will only make things harder for her and Sarada."

Sasuke looked at his sleeping wife again,"I couldn't blame him enough to justify it."

Standing then, he clarified his intent,"I only want him to step away."

"What will be different?", Kakashi asked.

When Sasuke didn't answer him, he relented, "I know who he is."

Sasuke clearly recoiled, visible eye suddenly shining,"Does he love her?"

Kakashi was silent.

Sasuke turned his back to him, voice thick.

"Can you go to Sarada and enjoy breakfast while I talk to Sakura?"

He did not want to leave it like this, but fighting in front of Sakura was worse.

"Alright."

He shut the door behind him, sending a shadow clone downstairs to join Sarada and cover his presence

here while he listened.

He heard a horrible choking sound from the Uchiha, then kisses.

Sakura finally said sleepily,"Sas-?", then nothing, until he heard Sasuke's voice.

"You will only want me. No one else. You don't want anyone until you see me Sakura."

Sakura's deadened voice responded,"I only want you."

Sasuke had promised when they married he would never use his Mangekyo on her again.

As of today, he lied.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke enjoys his power over Sakura. Kakashi tries to break it.

Dark greed, rushing through his veins.

"Say it again, Sakura."

"I only want you."

He could just take her now, do whatever he wanted.

Now that he had done what he promised not to, he could do anything at all and use his Mangekyo to erase

her memory of the act ever happening. Did it make a difference how far he took it now?

He knew he should feel guilty, but the past month of worry and all the years of wondering when she would

tire of waiting pushed it to the side. He had come last time to be with her, wanted her now.

She was his wife after all, had given her body to another.

He wanted it back.

* * *

Kakashi moved away and went downstairs again. It was clear what Sasuke was doing.

They were married, Sakura would not protest now. He was powerless, eyes stinging.

He had always thought better of Sasuke than this. He needed a plan to help Sakura and a distraction for Sarada

so she would not overhear it.

He had his clone meet him on the stairs, dispelling it just as Sarada rounded the corner after him.

"You know, I'm not so hungry anymore, Sarada."

Sarada crossed her arms and pouted,"You ate nearly everything anyway."

His clone had devoured most of what was made.

The young girl was clearly peeved at him for it.

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"How about we walk it off in the park?"

"What about mom and dad?", she protested.

"Oh, they're talking right now. Let's give them some privacy for a bit."

"EW!"

He had forgotten she was old enough and smart enough to see through such a flimsy excuse.

"Ready?", he said, going to the door and holding out his hand for hers.

She kept her arms crossed and walked past him out of the house.

"I know the way."

* * *

Using her body this way was thrilling. He clutched her lovely pink hair, thrusting inside her mouth again,

knees planted under her arms. His gaze was fixed on the reddened lips just outside her hot, wet mouth

pursed around him as he slid in and out.

He was going to paint her with his cum, then shove himself between her legs and fill her up there too.

Kakashi had left with Sarada.

That meant he could make Sakura scream without consequence.

It also meant the Copy nin knew he was fucking the lover he had taken last night.

 _How dare he_ , Sasuke thought. _She's mine._

Seeing her memories at first had been painful. Sakura had disguised herself and sought him out.

But Kakashi knew, took her anyway, wanted her like he shouldn't have.

Sasuke had actually asked for his help this morning, when he was in fact the one fucking his wife.

He couldn't find it in him to rage, though.

Regardless of how much he had seemed to enjoy it the first time, Kakashi would never take her if she didn't want him.

Problem solved. Now she never would.

There was one thing left he could do.

"Sakura," strained, close,"I want you to make your body ready for another baby. How long?"

Her legs spread unconsciously behind him.

Sensing the movement, he pulled out of her mouth.

He moved down her body, lifting one feminine leg so he could angle his cock inside her.

He groaned as he entered her. When he was ready he loved being with her like this.

She always felt so good.

 **"NO! NO! NO! I can't believe we're lying down taking this! Get up and punch his lights out!"**

She could only wait, the fury of her inner self falling on deaf ears.

Sasuke had commanded her to comply.

"A few more weeks.", Sakura answered through her hitching gasps as he hammered her pussy relentlessly.

"I will be back soon to give you more.", he said through clenched teeth, finally grunting as he spilled his seed inside of her.

Once he caught his breath, he laid next to her, bringing her face close to meet his eyes and give her one last command.

"You will do anything to have my cum inside you Sakura, to bear for me again. Anything."

She nodded.

He dressed and left, determining to come back in a few weeks and make her a mother again.

His mind could rest now and she wouldn't suffer without him.

It would only be as bad as it had been before he told her now and no worse.

That would have to be good enough.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived back with Sarada, Sasuke was gone.

Sakura said he would come back soon, but it didn't erase the disappointment

from Sarada's face.

Sakura was shifting about uncomfortably. He could see the tension still in her body.

Sasuke hadn't even bothered to let her have her own release.

He had just used her.

The Copy nin had a plan.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Back so soon?"

Sakura draped her arms around Kakashi's shoulders. He hoped he had all this down right. He'd known

Sasuke a while now, was familiar with his mannerisms, but had spent no more than five minutes watching him

interact with his family at home. If Sarada saw through his disguise he was screwed.

He nodded,"Sakura.", and drew back."Where's Sarada?"

"On a mission.", Sakura said.

"Hn."

"I only want you Sasuke-kun.", she whispered, giving him a soft kiss.

He longed for it, but only let it linger a moment before speaking again.

"Sakura, I want you to forget what I told you before. You can want anyone and anything you like. I shouldn't

have said that to you." _Please let this work. Please._

Seeing her like this was crushing his heart. This wasn't like Sakura at all.

"I would do anything to have your cum inside me.", she replied.

Shocked, Kakashi rose his brows enough to likely be comical on Sasuke's face.

Trying desperately to school his expression, he took her by one arm and led her to the couch.

"Sakura, why would you say it like that?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap,"I'm getting my body ready for another baby like you said."

Kakashi's heart sank ,"Is that what you want Sakura?"

She smiled at him,"You do."

* * *

Sakura's life had never been better. Most mornings, she woke up to her husband and daughter cooking

breakfast. Sometimes, Sasuke would wake her and drag her into the shower to play, then sit on the balcony together,

watch the sunrise and sip their tea.

The irritations at work, though nearly the same as usual and sometimes worse, didn't tax her nearly as much.

When she came home, Sasuke was training Sarada or playing a game with her.

The heartbreak she often saw in her daughter's eyes was going away, bit by bit.

Once they put Sarada to bed, they would retire to their own.

Often Sasuke would read before bedtime, something she rarely saw him do before.

This night, he closed his book and looked at her,"Sakura, do I make you happy?"

Sakura smiled,"This is what I've always wanted Sasuke."

"Do you think I make Sarada happy too?"

Touched by his question, she leaned over to kiss him.

"More than I can say."

He seemed relieved, kissing her back, his hand running through her silken locks.

* * *

He truly thought he wouldn't fit in here, was worried he would be stepping on Sakura's toes.

He had always been very solitary. Somehow, it was actually working.

He was happier than he ever thought he would be, and needed to know they were too.

Especially before talking to Naruto. He was going to need help with Sasuke. Hopefully the Seventh Hokage

wouldn't tear him to pieces for pretending to be his very troubled friend the past few months.

Maybe the joy he had brought to Sakura and her beloved daughter would grant him mercy.

Even if he was torn and crushed to bits for this, he decided it was worth it.

It was everything he never knew he wanted.

He was going to taste every inch of his lovely kunoichi's skin tonight.

Feel her warm body holding him when he woke.

Tomorrow, he would take Sarada on a brief mission, have another conversation with the delightfully

wise young lady Sakura had raised. Then he would find Naruto and tell him everything.

He pushed Sakura into his lap and deepened their kiss.

"Be with me.", he said, nodding toward the light switch on the wall.

She rose, flipped her nightgown over her head and smiled at him before flicking the light off.

Once she got to the bed, he made the hand signs for the room to repel light.

He loved seeing her, but she couldn't see him yet, not until he could undo what Sasuke had done to her.

Her lips trailed up his thigh and onto his shaft lightly. She was in the mood to tease him tonight.

It was too late to stop it now. He loved her. He didn't want the life he had before all of this anymore.

Sasuke had just left all this behind.

He dearly wished Sarada was his own. Whenever he doubted what he was doing, she would hug him and tell

him that nothing was better than having him around.

She was intelligent, sweet, caring, and mischievous in a way he found adorable.

At first he'd been furious about Sakura's will being ripped from her, how the normally vibrant woman had become

a shell of herself, remembering nothing of their night together.

He had hoped that appearing as Sasuke and commanding her to be herself again might fix things and tried it,

knowing it was a long shot, only to have her disrobe and climb on him.

He didn't resist her. She had wanted him before Sasuke restrained her desire to him and now he couldn't get enough of her.

Afterwards she had asked him to stay with tears in her eyes.

He wanted to, then and every night since.

Of course it couldn't last forever.

One day Sasuke would come home and find him there.

He let himself be swept away by her now, knowing tomorrow he may never feel her lips on him like this again,

that he might be hated by those he loved.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to come in and rain death on his own household, but it wouldn't fix anything.

Seeing the joy on her face, the overall contentment before the light went out, made him burn hot with envy.

He wanted to move away before her moans reached his ears while another man, an imposter, enjoyed his wife.

His feet seemed rooted to the spot though, suddenly robbed of the urge to fight when he heard her cries of joy.

He would simply wait then, take what would always be his with him this time, and never come back.

* * *

Sarada woke up to the sound of the shower, her mother giggling in the room down the hall.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. They were being weird again, but at least they were being _something_ .

She hummed a bit while she made up her pack for their trip. The feeling of saddened loss that hung over

their home was almost gone, the sunshine of his prolonged presence chasing it away. Her memories of longing

for her family to be happy were beginning to fade into the background, replaced by so many recent memories of bliss.

Today she was going on a mission just outside of Konoha with Lord Sixth. The Nandaime was very busy so Kakashi had

taken time to show her things a future Hokage should know and be. This would be one of those days with just the two of them. She scribbled a quick note to her parents, grabbed a roll, and headed off to the training grounds. Her mother

always said he was perpetually late, but he never was for her. His stern reprimands for tardiness had her out the door

in plenty of time to get there before him.

About a block from the house, her father suddenly appeared in her path, stopping her short.

"Sarada."

She smiled at him,"Are you coming with us this time Papa?"

"No. There has been a change of plans. You and I are going on a mission."

 _Finally!_

Excited, Sarada asked,"Really? Where?"

"To guard an important person at a monastery.", he turned and walked a few steps, then turned to look back at her,"Let's go."

"Ok.", she shrugged,"I thought there was supposed to be at least one Sharingan user in the village at all times though."

"Things have changed."


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura discover's Kakashi's secret, Genma tries to help, Pakkun tells Kakashi about Sarada's traveling companion.

Sakura knew that something very strange was happening to her husband. His behavior was odd to say

the very least, but she never dared mention it. She was already worried he would wake up one day and

return to his old self.

Saying something about it seemed like a sure fire way to lose what she had now: a fun and loving relationship.

She felt guilty for enjoying it so much more now than she did before. Yes, she loved Sasuke from the beginning,

but the marriage had been hard and full of a lot less joy than she expected. She had mostly sucked it up and kept

moving forward, but saying she'd been truly happy?

Not until now, and the happy was overflowing compared to everything before.

 **It's not Sasuke.**

Her Inner was telling her all kinds of crazy things lately.

Things that were starting to make a lot of sense.

That this man was not her husband as she had known him was clear enough.

The attention to Sarada, the ease of his presence, the suddenly mind blowing sex.

He had seemed so much easier to talk to lately, but did she really want to mess this up after everything she'd been through?

Why couldn't she just enjoy it and her Inner shut up for once?

 **Why is it always dark when he's with you or you can't look at his face?**

Now that was weird, and something she should be able to investigate.

 _If I see his face when we're together, will you shut up?_

 **Sure.**

She cornered him in the back of the shower, pushing him down and preparing to sink on his length.

His eyes were full of adoring lust and affection, his hand immediately clasping to her hip.

"You make me feel so good Sakura."

She smirked and leaned her body against his.

"I want to see how good I make you feel. I want to see it written all over your face."

Alarm flickered in his eyes, then sadness.

"Alright Sakura.", he said, lips catching hers in a soft, reverent kiss.

A kiss like the one she gave him before saying goodbye.

 **He thinks you'll leave him when you see who he is.**

 _Then why let me do it?_

She ran her hand down his chest, his eyes following.

 **Because he wants to be himself with you. He wants you to know.**

 _Why lie at all then?_

Her hand found his shaft, wrapping her fingers around it.

He began kissing her neck and nipping her jaw as she angled him to enter her.

 **Because Sasuke used his Mangekyo on you. You were this man's lover before.**

 _No way! I wouldn't do that to Sasuke!_

She halted, letting him go. His eyes met hers, his kisses ceasing.

He didn't ask her what was wrong.

 **He's also the father of your child.**

Sakura froze. She had just found out last night.

Dazed, she stood and left the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her.

"Who are you?", she asked, voice hollow.

He stood and turned off the water, stepping out and drying himself off.

He dropped the henge once he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Sakura's mouth hung open in shock. "Kakashi?"

He nodded, solemnly, just before she struck him.

Sakura stared dumbly at Kakashi's unconscious body slumped in the shower stall.

She had to find Naruto.

But her feet wouldn't move.

 _Why? Why would he give me this?_

 **He was trying to help you but it went too far.**

She picked the Copy nin up easily, put him on their- no, her bed.

Brushing his unruly locks away from his beautiful face once she had finished healing it, she shook her head,

speaking to the unconscious man though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

"That was a pretty dream you gave me, but I wish you wouldn't have."

 **Then wake up all the way. You need to remember how you got here.**

That she could agree with. She dressed and made her way to Hokage tower, being sure to cover his face to

his nose with a sheet before she left. She saw Sarada's note. Not wanting to talk to her about this before she had

a chance to figure everything out, she sent a clone to the training grounds to watch over her and let her know

when Kakashi woke up and made it to her.

* * *

Genma was guarding Naruto's office today.

He hated this assignment, finding the boredom of remaining in the same spot all day practically unbearable.

Then he saw the pinkette stride in, visibly upset in the waiting area.

At least there was someone in here to talk to he could tolerate now.

"He's pretty busy today. Anything I can help you with?", he asked.

She glanced at him quickly, then back at the wall.

"It's a Team 7 issue.", she dismissed,"I'll wait."

He inquired after his elusive friend. He was never at the bar anymore.

"I haven't seen much of Kakashi lately, ever since he took that pretty blonde home.", he said.

Sakura didn't miss the prod for information. Pretty blonde? "How long ago was that?"

"A few months ago. The same night he asked me to, you know, back off."

Confused, Sakura asked,"From what?"

Genma seemed surprised and maybe a little insulted,"From you, sweetheart."

Sakura stood and walked to him, sinking her hands into his vest, gripping it roughly.

"Tell me everything!"

* * *

Ino heard a knock at her door.

Her pink haired friend was breathing hard, like she'd run all the way there.

"I need you to help me recover some memories. Sasuke may have broken his promise. There was a …

situation at the house this morning." Sasuke had only made one promise. No need to ask about that.

Ino rose one perfectly groomed blonde eyebrow,"What kind of situation?"

Sakura wrung her hands, looking at the ground.

"A man in my shower I'm not married to."

Ino answered carefully,"Well, that was the deal you made right?"

"You knew?!", Sakura screeched.

This should not be news to the rosette. Something was definitely wrong.

They'd spent two hours finding the perfect fuck me outfit together.

Ino sighed and shook her head full of long blonde hair.

"Have a seat, Sakura. We'll have this settled in no time."

* * *

Shikamaru walked out to look at the sign in sheet,"Who's next Genma?"

Shuranai looked a little rattled,"Sakura was here, but she left."

Troublesome woman. "What was it about?" , Shikamaru asked.

Genma nodded toward the door to the Hokage's office.

"You better let me talk to him about this one, and send Shizune to Sakura's for Kakashi."

Kakashi may or may not be hurt, but better safe than sorry. The medic also cared for and respected both

Sakura and the Copy nin. She would keep things quiet too.

Looking put out, the Hokage's assistant replied,"He was slated for an easy mission this morning. How did he

get hurt? Why isn't Sakura taking care of him?"

"She's not really in good shape herself.", Genma replied, keeping it as vague as possible.

Whatever it was sounded like more drama than the Nara felt like hearing about.

"Alright. Go in. I'll get Shizune."

* * *

"Wake up Kakashi!"

The Copy nin blinked blearily, hearing Pakkun's familiar voice.

"Where's Sakura?", he asked the pug. The headache was awful, but he had survived.

"No time for that now. Her pup has been taken."

Kakashi sat up with a start, holding back a groan from the pain in his temples,"By who?"

"Sasuke."


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke talks about his time at the monastery and has a revelation. Kakashi comes to the rescue.

"So who's the important person we're guarding?"

"The Daimyo's daughter. She was blinded, lost her husband and child in a fire."

"That's very sad," Sarada said."Why is she in the monastery?"

"She has taken a vow of celibacy since the incident."

"Why does she need us?"

"To guard her from kidnappers," he paused, then,"and I thought she would be a good person to train you, Sarada."

"You want a blind person to train me?!"

Ignoring the slight indignation in her voice, he replied, " The Sharingan is a special weapon, but it has limits.

Eventual blindness, even temporarily from overuse, is something you should be prepared for."

"I still don't understand how she would help though. She's not even a ninja."

Sasuke smirked, "I've been training her. She's not as harmless as she seems."

"Did she train you too, Papa?"

"Yes. I have had to hole up before from the loss of sight or escape. I'm fairly sure I wouldn't have to now."

Sarada frowned,"I see."

There was something in her father's voice that was making her uneasy about this woman.

He saw her scowling expression, uncommon on her,"What's wrong Sarada?"

She couldn't help it, it was coming out whether she liked it or not,"I want to go home."

"Why?"

"I thought you and mom were happy finally. I don't want to meet this woman."

"Finally.", he repeated. He was just beginning to feel better, his daughter's knowledge of her parent's

shared misery feeling like a cold bucket of sludge dumped on his head.

"Sarada, the man at home isn't me, hasn't been me. He's an imposter."

"Mom would never.."

Sasuke cut her off,"It's my fault. I wanted someone to be there for her."

"So you could train this lady instead?!", Sarada spit out, losing her temper.

Sasuke cursed himself for staying gone so much longer than he promised.

If he had only left the monastery earlier...

The breathless cries he heard from his wife in their bed rang in his ears though it had been hours now

since he heard them, along with all the professions she had made, so many things he heard his own

voice say that he never would.

Sakura's voice, full of emotion,"I love you."

"I've loved you many ways." a pleasured groan escaped him," but this is my _favorite_. Faster."

"It feels so good to be next to you like this.", she had breathed

"You are like air to me, Sakura.", his impassioned voice, sounding close.

Then afterwards… She sounded vulnerable, fearful.

"Promise it won't stop. I don't want things to be like they were again."

He had hummed into what sounded like a kiss.

"Come closer so I can hear you snore louder tonight. I like knowing how imperfect you are."

She had laughed then, an easy one he hadn't heard from her in a while.

It seemed no matter what he did or did not do, his relationship with Sakura couldn't be saved.

She was brave, beautiful, and talented. She was feared even, a war hero, ran the hospital, raised

Sarada mostly on her own on top of it.

Though all of that was true, she had wept for not being needed by him.

She trembled in his arms that day, broken when she knew he never would.

He was Sasuke Uchiha, and ...he had to force his own wife to need him .

Because she really didn't, not as he was. He had been broken for awhile.

The realization crashed over him like a wave, stilling his stride.

Concerned at her father's immediate halt, Sarada questioned,"Papa?"

He sat then, drawing his knees up to rest his arm on. His profile was stark against the

blue sky, his dark eye regarded the distance behind them.

"Your mother has always loved me, wanted me, but never needed me."

"So?" Sarada asked, "Isn't being with someone you need a bad thing?"

"I always thought it was." Regret stung his eyes.

"You don't now?", his daughter asked, averting her eyes from what equated to an

emotional outburst from her very reserved father.

The Uchiha patriarch shook his head.

"No, because neither of us would lose much if we were not together that we

couldn't easily find elsewhere, maybe even better."

Incredulous, Sarada protested,"That's horrible to say!"

Sasuke kept his cool, turning to face her fully.

"It's true. Tell me, was your mother happy these last few months? Were you?"

Sarada did not respond. The silence stretched. She sat down next to him.

He swallowed thickly before asking,"Do you need me, Sarada? Is there anything I can do for you that

you cannot have elsewhere?" Sarada's silence continued, refusing eye contact.

Heart breaking from her lack of response, Sasuke moved to stand.

Sarada reached out for his cloak, finally having the words.

"I need to know you love me, that you're proud of me," she paused then,

deciding to say the rest. The thing she had always loved about her parents

relationship that she needed, the mutual admiration they had for each other, "and that you're

proud of mom."

That Sakura had loved him with such ferocity, that he had allowed himself to

be close to her at all and did try regardless of how faulty things were…he could not be anything but

proud of that. Of Sakura herself he could not imagine her being less than admirable,

especially without him around to screw anything up.

He smirked, tapping the young Uchiha on the forehead.

"Those things are easy, Sarada. Is that all?"

The girl nodded, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

They arrived.

One of the monks was looking over the garden surrounding it.

Sasuke called him over. "Please watch over her for a moment. I'll return for her shortly."

He turned to his daughter, "Let me go in, let them know to expect you. I'll be right back."

When he returned, she was gone.

"Where is she?!", the Uchiha seethed, alarmed.

"She returned home.", the monk replied, looking at Sasuke strangely.

"On her own or did someone take her?"

The monk looked at him in stark confusion.

"You did, Sir. I would not have left her alone."

"Hn." So Kakashi had taken her back." You may go then."

Once the monk had walked away, Pakkun spoke up to his left.

"Should we be expecting you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes slid to the Copy nin's summon.

"No. Please let Sarada know she has what she needs from me."

The pug tilted his head curiously,"You're not coming back then at all?"

Sasuke sighed,"Sakura may do what she wishes. I will come to visit as I can, but not as her husband."

'I'll tell him, and you might want to wait a bit. I hear Sakura's pretty mad at you."

"Hn."

* * *

Sarada glared at the one she knew to be an imposter now. She reigned it in though.

He was taking her home. When they got back she would fireball his ass.

His eyes flicked to her, seeing future retribution written in her eyes.

"Do you want to fight now?", he asked.

"I want to go home first, see my mother, tell her you're not dad so she can punch you into next week!"

"You're a little late. She already did."

"You wouldn't be breathing then.", Sarada scoffed.

"She healed me afterwards."

"Why?", Sarada asked, finding her mother's mercy in this situation odd.

"Maybe she returns just a little bit of my affection?", he ventured.

"Why did you do this to us?!" , Sarada screamed.

He shrugged,"I probably shouldn't have, but I will miss both of you so much."

Sarada remained silent the rest of the way. Somehow she believed him.

When they got to the gates, he put one hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for lying to you both. I wish you could have known it was me all along."

Then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Love forges ahead. Sasuke visits his daughter.

Sasuke could walk as silently as he liked. She would hear him anyway.

"Where is she?"

"She wanted to return home with her mother.", Sasuke replied.

She heard the pain in his voice, a slight strain she noticed.

"What happened Sasuke?

He walked closer to her, a foot or so away now.

"I've lost them both."

She closed the distance, enough to place her hand on his face and feeling wetness there.

"Grieve then. You have the right no matter your hand in this.", she said, turning away

to retire to her room.

* * *

Naruto gave the Copy nin an open look of pity.

"I love Hinata and Sasuke, but after getting flashed, an hour of foreplay, a night in bed with her while she's

creaming herself over me then asking me to fuck her in disguise while I'm half drunk?", The Nandaime shook his head.

"Better you than me Kakashi."

The silver haired nin didn't bother replying that he knew that would have been a disaster.

"Why did you keep posing as Sasuke once you knew it wouldn't work though?", the blonde asked him.

"She asked me to stay. I wanted to.", he replied, omitting why he wanted to.

An unreadable look entered the Hokage's eyes,"Is that it?"

Naruto didn't need to hear it. Between Sakura, Ino, and Genma it was clear enough.

"I think so. Other than him coming back and doing something worse."

Naruto was still pissed about Sasuke taking Sarada, but understood it too.

Sasuke must have been so desperate and furious.

"He did. He took Sarada."

"I know."

"You brought her back."

Kakashi nodded. "She was so angry with me." , he said sadly.

"She wasn't the only one.", said a teary, feminine voice.

She wasn't supposed to be here. How could he face her now?

Kakashi went to make the hand signs to shunshin away, finding he was frozen in place.

"Shikamaru!", he roared, desperate to get away.

"Present.", a smug Nara replied, holding him fast.

Hatake put his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see her anger or upset.

A pair of toes painted red on slender feet came to a stop in his field of vision.

"Did you mean the things you said? Was it all a game?.", she asked.

He thought she would be angry for how he felt about her.

He could at least be accountable now.

"The only game was who I appeared to be, not anything I said or did"

Sakura nodded, he had seemed entirely genuine.

"You made us happy, made me happy. Why did you do that and just take it away?"

"I wanted you to be happy. I was happy too, but you figured it out and it couldn't last."

They were both quiet for a while.

Sakura blurted out, "I don't want you Kakashi."

His eyes closed in despair, no less painful because he expected it.

Her voice was clear, unwavering, "I need you."

Disbelieving eyes met hers.

"Sakura?"

"I need you to tell all my stupid insecurities to, to spill coffee on the counter and leave the bathroom a

disaster. I need your opinions, to watch you read at night, to know you'll be there to make me feel warm

and safe and wanted. Those things aren't Sasuke. They're you.".

Sakura was a horrible liar. He knew she spoke the truth.

"Let me go. I'll behave."

Shikamaru looked to a grinning Naruto. The Hokage nodded.

He was released and stepped forward, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her.

She melted into his attentions. When they broke the kiss, he kept his arms around her.

"What about Sarada?"

The pinkette nodded, mirroring the concern on his face,

"That's going to be hard, especially now."

He was silent. He figured after what he'd done it would be impossible.

Naruto chimed in.

"Yeah, congratulations. I'd honestly given up on you."

Confused as to what exactly he meant, Kakashi asked,"For what?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Why did they called you a genius? She's pregnant."

Kakashi's eyes gleamed. The two of them vanished.

"Wha?", Sakura suddenly found herself in Kakashi's hallway.

He carried her to the bed in his apartment without a word, bouncing her on the

mattress a bit before standing and taking his clothes off.

"What is all this about Kakashi?", she asked, eyeing his amazing physique.

He smiled at her, the look in his eyes saying she needed to buckle in for a long night of

multiple orgasms. "Showing you how grateful I am."

* * *

Sasuke's traveling companion walked deftly on the floor of the cave they were spending the night in, unseeing

eyes only a lovely decoration or a way to read her emotions. His own eyes were straying to her soft curves as she

made her way toward him, the light of the campfire putting her tempting flesh in stark relief from her thin

clothing on the warm summer night.

He wanted to take care of this growing need himself so he wouldn't struggle, would have already, but her

superior senses would pick it up. She would likely understand. She had no intention of breaking her vow and

Sasuke couldn't bear to ask her to. The conversation to get this subject to an understanding would be painfully

awkward for him though, especially since he had confided in her about the faults in his previous marriage.

Maybe bathing in a stream while pleasuring himself would escape her notice, make him sane around her once more.

Because right now with her body snuggling as close to him as she could get and her lips kissing him goodnight

they would soon _both_ have problems.

How in the world could he ever get to sleep like this?!

"I know what you want from me.", she said.

Sasuke unclenched his jaw, realizing he had been grinding his teeth together.

He waited in silence for her to elaborate.

"I will allow it. This night and one other, but I want to be free from it the rest. Or you may find satisfaction elsewhere and return to me."

His body wanted to take her but his mind wouldn't let him. Everything between he and his wife had been blissful

to him until shortly after sex was added to it. He had loved, and always would it seemed, Sakura very much. He hadn't

ruined anything with this woman he had also come to love and would rather not.

"It is a risk to do either."

Though he appreciated her sacrifice for him he couldn't accept it. What if she resented him?

He would not lose another over this.

"Do you want me?", she asked

Sasuke felt pain approaching and avoided the question, posing his own.

"Do _you_ want me?"

She grasped his hand, drawing it to the apex of her thighs.

"If you cannot take, then give."

Sasuke quirked a brow. This was new, and a lot less threatening.

She spoke again,"You will want and need what you care for and it will want you in return. Will you nurture us?"

It was too late to fix before. His mistake could not have been put more succinctly.

A feeling of sweeping failure rolled over him, but he reminded himself he hadn't failed _her_ yet. She was

asking him to try, giving him a chance to prove he had changed.

"I will.", he said, watching her smile and then heat move over her face as he brought his hand to her and stroked.

He had given his arm in penance but wished he had it back now so he could use one on her and one on himself.

Ten minutes in he was throbbing and needing release, her beautiful body writhing beneath his hand in the firelight

entrancing him. She gripped his fingers inside of her, cumming on his hand with a rapturous gasp as he watched

her with unadulterated longing.

Her fingers were tangled in his clothes and he broke away from her grasp. He needed to calm down before

he flat out begged to mount her or worse. She quickly reached out for him, dragging him back to her.

"Don't run away."

"I need you too much.", he said, breath coming too fast, Sharingan alight.

"I will give.", she assured, kissing him and putting her hand down his boxers.

 _Oh please touch it. Do something._

He sighed, putting his arm around her shoulders as her fingers gripped his length and began stroking.

He watched her face as he bucked into her hands and kissed her lips. She delighted in his pleasure, in the giving of it.

This was so much more uncomplicated. He was feeling passion and relaxation and closeness.

It was wonderful. This could be enough.

A few months later, Sarada nervously came out of the house to meet her father, looking around for his new love.

"She's not here?"

He walked up to her and tapped his daughter on the forehead.

"I will visit as I can, but you will have most of my attention when I do."

That didn't sound too terrible, she supposed.

"Are you coming in?", Sarada asked.

Sasuke internally flinched at the thought of seeing Sakura hugely pregnant with another's child.

He could handle it if it happened, but he wouldn't go looking for it.

"If I don't visit the dobe he will interrupt anything else I try to do."

Sarada nodded. "Let's go then."

A few blocks later, her silence and flickering anxiety was suffocating him.

"Whatever it is say it so we can enjoy each other's company."

She took a deep, shaky breath and obeyed.

"Sometimes I wish you and mom never got married. That you just would have found the right person the first time."

Sasuke smirked,"That's a terrible thing to say, Sarada"

She looked up, tears in her eyes,"Why?"

"I don't regret my time with your mother. I think of it fondly. I would not be who I am without her."

"Wouldn't you have been happier with the one you're with now?"

"Before?", Sasuke shook his head, grateful he had not met the woman before her previous good marriage

filled with open and understanding communication that had saved his soul more times than he cared to admit.

"No. I wasn't the same then. Even if I had, I would not have had you. You are more than worth all that went

wrong between Sakura and I to me."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded,"Your mother likely feels the same way, about you and the new child."

Sarada smiled, tears evaporating,"You mean my little brother?"

"Hn."


End file.
